


The Reptilian Monster and The Human Woman

by ashleybenlove



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Community: disney_kink, Dominance, F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, getting caught, i think del Toro would be proud of me for this old fic of mine, monster fucking, this makes reference to the concept of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Sulley had hoped that Mary had forgotten about her experiences in the Monster world when she was three… at the least everything with Randall in it, but no. She hadn’t.





	The Reptilian Monster and The Human Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "20 years after the movie events. Randall and Boo. The human dominates and takes charge and Randall secretly loves it. If you can work Mike and Sulley in somehow (not in the sex just in the story) I would love you forever."

Boo (who now was known by her given name of Mary) and Randall had managed to find each other again after twenty years. Sulley had hoped that Mary had forgotten about her experiences in the Monster world when she was three… at the least everything with Randall in it, but no. She hadn’t. Of course, given her continued experiences in the Monster world, she would likely never forget completely. Mary was now in her twenty-third year of life. She graduated from college, and had started work on her next degree, while working part time, but still made sure to see Sulley and Mike, and apparently Randall. 

Sulley would not have known that Randall and Mary were pursuing a relationship, had he not once walked in on them, when he went to visit her by way of her closet and saw all four of Randall’s hands all over Mary. It had shocked and surprised him: he actually roared when it happened, something he rarely did these days. He was still protective over Mary, like he had been through her whole life. 

 

 

Sulley and Mary had talked about it, of course. Sulley wouldn’t have let it slide like that, and she wanted to share this with someone she had known for nearly all her life. Less than twenty-four hours after Sulley had caught Mary and Randall, Mary had gone to Sulley’s, and sat down on a chair in front of him.

For a few moments, Sulley looked at Mary, and she looked right back at him. 

“How long?” he asked.

“Five weeks,” Mary replied. 

“Forgive me for asking this, but I feel I must… you have consented to be with him? He isn’t hurting you?” Sulley asked.

Her eyes went wide. She knew full well what he was asking. She wasn’t some naïve kid. She knew how the world worked and what went on in it. 

“It’s nothing like that!” she exclaimed. “I am absolutely consenting to be with him! And no, he hasn’t hurt me!” 

Sulley breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do your parents know?”

“Sulley. My parents still don’t know about you or Mike. What honestly makes you think that they’d know about this? Plus, I’m an adult. There’s no reason they need to know anything about my sex life.”

He cringed at the last part of her statement, but recognized that she was an adult, whether he liked it at not. So he went on the most important question he had, “How did you and Randall meet again?”

“He found me. It’s fairly easy. Look up a person’s name on the ‘Net, and you can find anything. My name is in public records now, given I’ve graduated from high school and university,” she explained. She sighed then added, “He basically wanted to apologize for his actions all those years ago. And I accepted.” 

Sulley nodded. 

“And, really, the apology was not needed. I don’t even remember all that much from when I was three. I appreciated the apology though and accepted it. I forgave him.”

“All right. As long as you’re all right, that’s all that matters.”

Mary nodded and said, “Sulley, trust me, I can take care of myself.” 

 

 

And Mary could take care of herself. In the bedroom, Mary topped. And from the beginning of her relationship with Randall, it had been that way. She dominated him. She picked what they would do sexually. She often liked to tie his limbs up, blindfold him, and then have her way with him. With this, he could not touch her. Only hear her and feel her human flesh against his reptilian scales. She would rub his scales, lick them and suck them, bite his head adornment, and so much more, until he called out her name in pleasure. 

Randall silently wished that she would do this all the time. 

 

 

“She’s doing WHAT with HIM?! That CREEP? OH FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER, WHY?! Why couldn’t she just stick to humans?” Mike yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic almost 8 years ago and I'm still proud of Mike's ending line.


End file.
